A Naruto and Hinata story
by D3mon Kitsane
Summary: a small orange book brings naruto and hinata together romancehumoraction
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

Chp. 4

Naruto had been planning this forever: Mission F.O.W.E.L.I.I.P. (find out  
why every one likes Icha Icha Paradise). He was approaching Jiraiya 'start  
phase one of the mission ask Jiraiya if he could have a copy of his book in  
sexy jutsu form.' He made the hand signs and said "sexy justu" as quietly as  
he could. He now looked like a very sexy girl with long blonde hair and he  
had a tight, short orange dress on. "Jiraiya" he said in a seductive voice.  
Jiraiya turned around at the sight his eyes went the size of dinner plates  
and he had a massive nosebleed.

"Yea?" he said in a slur of letters.

"Can I have a free copy of Icha Icha Paradise?" he said in the seductive  
voice.

"Sure" said Jiraiya. He pulled a copy out of his back pocket and handed it   
over to the girl.

"Thanks" he said and blew him a kiss and skipped off into the woods.

Jiraiya started to giggle like a little girl and then he fainted from blood  
loss.

A mile away in the woods:

Naruto dispelled the justu and turned back to his regular self and started  
to walk back to town with the book in his hand. 'I wonder why they like it  
so much?' Naruto had failed to see the words in bold on the back of the book  
NOT FOR CHILDREN. His stomach growled, " It must be lunch time" he said and  
ran off to his favorite restaurant.

He started to read the book while eating ramen. Ten minutes into the book his   
ramen was forgotten. (Yes I know its unheard of) another ten minutes later he  
had a massive nosebleed fainted and fell off the stool he was sitting on.

Hinata was looking for Naruto. They were summoned for a mission and she  
couldn't find him she decided to look at his favorite restaurant where she  
found him on the floor. "Oh my" she said. She just about to ask the waitress   
what happened when she said the book in Naruto's hand. "What is this?" She  
read the page Naruto was open to "OH MY!" she screamed and fainted and fell  
on top of Naruto. The waitress came to see what the scream was about she  
found Naruto and Hinata kissing on the ground. (She didn't know they were  
unconscious) she dropped the ramen she was carrying and turned around and  
walked back to the kitchen still in shock.

Hehehe cliffy sorry stay tuned for the next chp. R&R I'm open for ideas and  
suggestions ty for the reviews from my loyal readers.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

Chp.5

Naruto started to wake up from his dream involving how he must read the rest  
of Icha Icha Paradise. He hadn't open his eyes yet. He just realized that  
something was on top of him and something warm was touching his lips.

Hinata had started to wake up to feel something touching her lips and she   
was on top of something warm and hard. She was freaking out trying to regain  
her memories.

At the same time they opened their eyes and stared into each other's eyes.  
They were shocked they were kissing each other. Hinata blushed a shade that   
was never seen by man and Naruto blushed a little. They stayed that way a  
little longer until they regained brain function. Hinata broke the kiss and  
got off Naruto and she tapped her index fingers together. Naruto got up and  
started scratching the back of his head. "Ummmmm. Hinata." said Naruto.

"Yyes?" said Hinata.

"How did that happen?" asked Naruto

"That's right I came to get you cause we had a mission you were on the floor  
then ..." She said then she turned a very dark shade of red.

"What?" he asked then she her gaze on the small book on the floor "Oh… Lets   
never speak of the book again" he said as he tucked the book into his back  
pocket. She nodded "okay sooo… we have a mission? What is it?"

"We have to catch that old ladies cat again." She said quietly.

"WHAT!!!!!! THAT'S THE 6TH TIME THIS WEEK AND IT'S WEDNESDAY!!!" he yelled. 

"Lets go find the cat I think its making fun of us I bet it laughs at us"

Hinata nodded and they took off at ninja speed into the trees of Konoha   
towards the area were the cat usually goes when it escapes. Hinata was  
thinking 'Omg!! Omg!! We kissed!!'

Naruto was deep in thought 'Maybe I should ask her out and we kissed. Its  
not like Sakura is going to want to go out with me every time I ask she   
ignores me and she always asks Sasuke to go out with her she never notices  
what I do" his thoughts were cut short when Hinata spotted the cat and  
started the pursuit of the cat.

An hour later they finally caught the cat and brought it home. At one point  
the cat ran into the zoo and it went into the lion enclosure and they almost  
killed by a pride of lions. As they were walking home Naruto asked "Do you  
want to go on a date on Friday?"

Hinata was shocked the boy she had a crush on asked her out it she wanted to  
pinch herself and make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Yes I'd love to go on a  
date with you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran home. Leaving  
Naruto in the middle of the street with a shocked expression on his face.

I need more ideas send private messages to me if you like if you have ideas  
and keep on reviewing. I'd like to thank my awesome editor and best friend  
who edited all of my chps.


End file.
